Golden Paladin
Golden Paladin is the leader of the Generals of Order, being the General of Peace. He can be considered the most loyal and dedicate of all Generals to the Lord of Order and to Princess Aurora, before her death due to the destruction of her star seed to save the Light Kingdom from King Sombra, and then to Princess Twilight. Personality Golden Paladin has a strict personality, being the most loyal and obedient of all the followers of the Lord of Order. To him, his word is law. This loyalty of his is also directed to the ruler of the Light Kingdom, namely Princess Aurora and then Princess Twilight. Being the General of Peace, he is very rigid with the warrior honor code, something that sometimes backfires against him. To him, there's nothing more important than honor, because is something that differences him from any villain. He also had a crush on Aurora, something that is confirmed by Perfect Scale and Heartbeat. When Sombra appears, Golden Paladin starts to show his jealous side. Skills Due his position as the General of Peace, Golden Paladin has great diplomatic and persuasion abilities. This allow him to end any conflict by using words and no weapons. Also Golden Paladin is very skilled in combat, not knowing only any kind of combat styles and how to use any weapon, but also havin super-speed (although his speed is more in his reflexes), super-strength and super-agility. He can also use any kind of defensive and offensive magic. Being the General of Peace, Golden Paladin is responsible for Tartarus, that was created by him, controlling it completely with the help of its key. With it, he can control every cell in it and even the all building. He is also the only pony that can release villains from the prison-book without damaging it. Golden Paladin's natural affinity is for light based magic, as he stated that is with it that he is able to use his chains that is one of his special abilities as they can hold any threat. These chains are unbreakable and can be used to make a sealing spell, as Golden used them to seal Nine-Tails inside Prince Star Knight. However, he can also use water magic, as he used a spell called Tearing Torrent that uses water. He can also use fire and earth natures. Golden Paladin reveals that he possesses a combined nature, which turns up to be triple, that he got after becoming the General o Peace. This combined nature is revealed to be steel, that is compose by the fire, earth and water natures it. With it, Golden Paladin is able, between other things, cover his own body with steel, what makes him resistant to lightning. He can also summon steel chains, especially made for attack, and blades from his body that he can use as swords. Golden can also create spheres he can use as projectiles. It is revealed that he also can use the Spiraling Sphere. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order He seems to be very respected by his brothers and sisters, as he is their leader. They also seem to love very much and care about him. The General that Golden Paladin seems to be closest with is Heartbeat, as he is the only one that can control her until some extent, and as they are confidants of each other. Golden Paladin was also the General that defeated Perfect Scale, a corrupted General of Order that wanted to steal every special light in the pony world so he could put it in perfect balance, and it seems Golden Paladin loved and respected this brother of his very much. Love Interests Princess Aurora Golden Paladin seems to have had a crush on her. This seems to have intensify with the years in such a way that he starts to feel jealous of Sombra. After what happened with Sombra, Golden and Aurora decided to be just friends. Trivia * Golden Paladin is the second shown General to have a romantic interest followed by Blue Sword. However, he is chronically the first, as he fell in love for Princess Aurora. * Golden Paladin is the first one to use the cell blaster and imprison a villain in the prison-book. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Generals of Order Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies